La encontré
by vale123456789
Summary: One-Shot. -¿Para qué sirve crecer? -Bueno… sólo puedes averiguarlo tu supongo…


**Hey! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de PnF, debo decir que ya hace tiempo que quería escribir uno, pero no encontraba inspiración y tampoco ocasión. Este One-Shoot está basado en una época en la que los chicos tienen alrededor de 17 años. Bueno, no están aquí para leer mis tonterías, sino el fic. Así que aquí se los dejo :D**

* * *

**"La encontré"**

El chico despierta a su ensoñación y, con cautela, mira a su alrededor. Ve un árbol con adornos, y bajo ese árbol, una serie de paquetes envueltos con papeles de colores. En la chimenea, el fuego chisporrotea y calienta la sala. Un leve murmullo se escucha en la cocina, y un olor dulce llega hasta él. La tentación puede con el chico y se dirige hacia allí, donde encuentra a sus padres y a su hermana.

-¡Hola hijo! –dice su madre, Linda, con una sonrisa mientras saca el pastel del horno.

-Hola… -al chico apenas le salen las palabras. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo le faltaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Phineas? –dijo Lawrence. El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te sientes mal? –dijo su madre con una ligera preocupación en su voz. Su hermana solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

-No.. –dijo Phineas y cuando su madre iba a decir algo más Candace intervino.

-Oye Phin… -el pelirrojo miró a su hermana mayor -¿Por qué no sales a hablar con Ferb? –Phineas salió sin decir una palabra al jardín.

-Hija, ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermano? –dijo Linda mirando a su hija mayor.

-Sólo… vamos a dejar que piense –dijo la pelirroja para luego marcharse de la cocina

* * *

Al llegar al jardín, al pelirrojo le golpeó una ráfaga de viento en la cara. Era diciembre, y hacía frío. Pronto, localizó a su hermano bajo el árbol junto al que, cuando eran niños, construían cosas increíbles. Entonces se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Ferb… -dijo Phineas con un tono cansado. El peliverde solo miró a su hermano y bastó para que Phineas le entendiera y dijera: No sé que me pasa… Siento que algo me falta pero no sé que es… Quizás es por esto.

El chico señalaba el jardín, y parecían aparecer imágenes de ellos dos cuando eran niños. Ferb lo entendió de inmediato. El también lo sentía de vez en cuando.

-Echo de menos aquel tiempo… Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado crecer. Sólo… -el chico no pudo terminar la frase. Y Ferb sólo le puso la mano en el hombro un momento para luego quitarla y decir:

-Sé que lo echas de menos… Todos lo hacemos –Phineas lo miró con una expresión interrogativa en su rostro –Quizás no lo notes pero… todos los días Candace vigila el patio cada vez que pasa al lado de la puerta. Y Buford y Baljeet se paran frente a la puerta durante media hora antes de volver a su casa. Isabella prácticamente vive pegada a la ventana de su habitación. No eres el único que extraña aquel tiempo.

-No lo había notado –dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose algo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de que sus amigos sufrían casi lo que él.

-Bueno… siempre has sido muy despistado –dijo Ferb riéndose ligeramente.

-¡Eh! –dijo Phineas riéndose mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a su hermano en el hombro –Ferb… ¿Para qué sirve crecer? –continuó el chico mirando al cielo.

-Bueno… sólo puedes averiguarlo tu supongo… - contestó Ferb mirando también al cielo –Cada quién tiene una razón.

-¿Cuál es la tuya? –dijo Phineas mirando a su hermano que seguía con la vista fija en las estrellas que bañaban el cielo.

-Es un secreto –dijo el peliverde levantándose –No puedo decirlo.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Phineas a su hermano que se dirigía hacia la casa.

-Tranquilo… Dentro de poco tendrás compañía –y dicho esto el peliverde se marchó.

El chico sólo estuvo solo unos instantes porque en ese momento la puerta del jardín se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro que Phineas conocía muy bien.

-Hola Phineas… -dijo la chica recuperando el aliento pues parecía que había estado corriendo recientemente -¿Qué estas… haciendo? –el chico sonrió un poco. Hacía bastante tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase.

-Hola Isabella –dijo el chico acercándose a su amiga –No te imaginas como extrañaba esa pregunta –la chica solo rio. Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue cortado por Isabella.

-Oye Phineas yo… -dijo Isabella buscando las palabras exactas –Yo… tengo que decirte algo –Justo en ese instante empezó a nevar y ambos adolescentes miraron hacia arriba.

-Isabella, vamos, ya me lo dirás dentro –dijo Phineas dándose la vuelta, pero no pudo continuar porque la chica lo cogió del brazo.

-No… Estoy segura de que si no lo digo ahora ya no podré decirlo –dijo Isabella haciendo que el chico se pusiera frente de ella. Y el chico no pudo sino pensar en lo hermosa que se veía su amiga. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por el frío y los copos de nieve sobre su cabello, alborotado por el viento.

-Yo… -dijo Isabella reuniendo el valor para poder decir aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo –Yo estoy… Estoy enamorada de… ti.

El chico se quedó en shock, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Aunque había visto a la chica de forma diferente las últimas semanas no podía afirmar con seguridad que sentía lo mismo que la chica.

-No… no debería haber dicho nada –dijo la chica entre lágrimas –Sólo… olvídalo.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Phineas la agarró cogiéndola por el brazo. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero pensó que ya que no sabía nada de romance debía dejar a su corazón actuar por si solo así que hizo todo por impulso. Y por impulso también cogió a la chica y le plantó un beso. Podría decirse que el primero de ambos aunque… ellos ya habían besado a alguien. Mucho antes, pero ninguno lo recordaba. Tras algunos segundos se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Isabella se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Yo a ti… te… gusto? –el chico, que antes estaba indeciso, ahora dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Si, así es –Isabella sonrió a más no poder y volvió a besar al chico. Cuando se separaron, Phineas le cogió la mano a Isabella y se dispusieron a entrar en la casa. Allí los esperaba Ferb, que los miró y antes de que preguntara nada su hermana dijo:

-Ferb, creo que la he encontrado –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano, quien solo sonrió.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Les gustó? La verdad es que espero que si. Cualquier cosa que quieran decir, ya saben, reviews.**

**Espero que todos esten pasando unas felices fiestas y les deseó un gran año nuevo 2013  
**

**Saludos!  
**


End file.
